Friendship never ends
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Desde que se encontraron ellos se hicieron amigos. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"


**Friendship never ends**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera, existirían al menos 7 libros más.

 _ **Aviso:**_ Este fic ha sido creado para el _"Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017"_ del _foro "La Madriguera"_

 _ **Amigo invisible:**_ Dani Valdez

 **Petición:** Un Albus/Scorpius lo que sea.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 1535

* * *

 **Septiembre 2017**

 _Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían dar vueltas hacia Harry._

— _¿Por qué están todos mirando? —exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes._

— _No dejes que eso te preocupe —dijo Ron— Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante._

 _Albus, Rosie, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él..._

 _El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina._

—¡Iremos a Hogwarts! —susurró Rose mirándolo excitada— Aún no puedo creerlo —Albus sonrió de lado.

—Vamos, busquemos un vagón —Rose aún sonrojada asintió y encaminó la marcha. Los primeros vagones que encontraron estaban ocupados, ansiosos por encontrar uno para ellos solos se escondieron de sus primos.

—Albus —Rose se giró hacia su primo favorito con la mirada interrogante— ¿Es mi idea o todos nos están mirando? ¿Tengo algo en mi cabello? ¿O en la túnica? —preguntó mientras se revisaba así misma.

—¡Al! —el azabache cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermano, se giró hacia él y se asombró al ver su mirada preocupada. Se acercó rápidamente y lo siguió hasta uno de los compartimentos. El chico de cabello platinado que habían observado en la plataforma estaba allí— ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? —Albus y Rose se miraron asombrados ante la cordialidad de James— Solo un momento, ya después puedes entrar. ¡Te hechizaré si no te mueves rápido chico!

—No creo que seas tan ágil con la varita —respondió con una sonrisa arrogante antes de pasar por un lado y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

—¡Estúpido niñato! —murmuró visiblemente contrariado— ¡Al punto James! —se aclaró a si mismo—¡Por Merlín! ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —se auto reclamó— Escucha Al, hay cosas de nuestra familia que no sabes, supe alguna de ellas la noche de mi selección y sé que tú también lo harás. Pero escucha, lo pasarás peor que yo porque eres el calco de papá y Rose también porque mis tíos...

—¿De qué demonios hablas James? —reclamó enojada la pelirroja.

—¿Recuerdan los cuentos de la abuela Molly? Los cuentos del mago que derrotó al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos son reales, no es una fábula, ni un cuento de héroes. Todo eso en realidad pasó —los dos más pequeños se miraron asombrados— y nuestra familia estuvo en el medio, más que eso en realidad —James se irguió orgulloso— nuestra familia fue el corazón y cuerpo de la lucha, son famosos por ello. Hay mucho más, pero le prometí a papá dejar que fuera él quien te dijera toda la verdad. Lo entenderán en la noche, ya verán. Solo quería adelantarte algo por si se cruzan con alguien que empiece a hacer preguntas —James los miró con cariño, enterró sus manos en la cabeza de ambos y se carcajeó— Cuando nos reunamos esta noche, deberás contarme donde está la Sala Común de Slytherin y sus secretos más oscuros.

James Sirius Potter salió del compartimiento dejando a Albus y a Rose con más dudas e inquietudes que antes, mientras que el chico que habían observado en la plataforma y del que Ron Weasley había estado hablando entró de nuevo… El silencio llenó el compartimiento y luego de unos segundos, el último en entrar estiró la mano y se presentó.

—Scorpius Malfoy —extendió la mano y susurró su nombre esperando una reacción por parte de los otros dos que no llegó.

—Albus Potter y ella es Rose, Rose Weasley —el estrechón de manos fue sincero y los tres se sumieron en una amena conversación que sería el comienzo de una gran amistad.

—Malfoy Scorpius —la voz del Profesor Neville Longbottom resonó en el Gran Comedor y los murmullos no dejaron de escucharse en los alrededores. El chico de cabello platinado se acercó al taburete, se sentó y en cuanto su cabeza tocó el sombrero este gritó.

—¡Slytherin! —Y así siguieron pasando estudiantes hasta que llegó el turno de otro de los más esperados.

—Potter Albus —esta vez fue el chico de cabello azabache quien tambaleante se sentó en el taburete y esperó por una decisión. El silencio se hizo absoluto cuando el sombrero pronunció la casa del hijo menor de los Potter

—¡Slytherin! — Cuando el sombrero seleccionador eligió aquella casa para el pequeño Potter muchas cosas sucedieron.

Albus cabizbajo se sentó al lado de Malfoy, James Sirius yacía con la boca abierta en la mesa de Gryffindor y un sonoro wow se escuchó. Rose Weasley en cambio fue seleccionada para la casa de los leones, pero su rostro seguía cabizbajo; observando a su primo desde la distancia. Finalmente, todos los estudiantes fueron seleccionados, la directora McGonagall dio el discurso inaugural y la cena se acabó. Los estudiantes de primer año fueron guiados por los prefectos a sus respectivas casas y más tarde en la noche, Albus fue sacado de su cama por el Profesor Longbottom y llevado por un largo camino hasta una puerta donde su prima Rose le esperaba. Ambos se miraron se abrazaron y miraron al profesor Longbottom esperando una explicación.

—Lo entenderán en cuanto abran la puerta —fue su respuesta ante la interrogante silenciosa. Al hacerlo se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Adentro estaban sus padres y James con la cara enfurruñada, Albus y Rose se vieron rodeados de sus padres enseguida. No había ninguna diferencia en el trato, aunque al pequeño Potter le preocupara, hasta su hermano aceptó que sería genial mantener la competitividad entre ambas casas. Esa noche, Albus y Rose se enteraron de muchas verdades que hasta el momento les habían ocultado para que pudieran vivir una vida normal que obviamente se les acabaría al llegar a Hogwarts.

—Solo queríamos que lo supieran por nuestras bocas antes que por chistes mal intencionados —dijo Ginny en respuesta a la interrogante de Rose.

—Al, ¿podrías venir un momento? —preguntó Harry desde una esquina y al tener a su hijo frente a frente lo abrazó— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, recuérdalo. Slytherin es tu casa ahora, hazlos orgullosos a ellos también, son tu familia. No dejes que James te haga sentir mal y por sobre todas las cosas sé tú mismo. Si sientes la necesidad de confiarme algo más, escríbeme —Albus asintió y lo abrazó sintiéndose un poco estúpido al encontrar confort en los brazos de su padre.

En cuanto terminó la reunión familiar, Albus y Rose regresaron a sus Salas Comunes, aún incomodo por entrar en las mazmorras, Albus decidió quedarse frente a la chimenea y no subir a la que ahora era su habitación; pero no estuvo solo pues a los pocos minutos, Scorpius hizo aparición.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? ¿Te han desheredado? —preguntó sin reírse, considerando seriamente que aquello fuera una opción— Porque si es así, podría decirle a mi padre que… No olvídalo.

Albus sonrió ante a la idea que surgió en su cabeza, ahora que conocía la verdad sobre su padre y la relación que tuvo con Malfoy, le era casi imposible imaginar que eso pudiera pasar. Scorpius le devolvió la mirada y se rieron a carcajadas de un chiste privado que solo ellos podían entender.

* * *

 **Septiembre 2019**

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó Scorpius al entrar en la Sala Común, miró a Albus fijamente quien asintió emocionado— Es un hecho entonces, entraremos a la Cámara de los Secretos y esa será nuestra guarida.

—Esperemos que podamos lograrlo —dijo Albus después de un rato— ¿Deberíamos decírselo a Rose? —preguntó dubitativo; Scorpius se encogió de brazos, pero después de unos minutos se sinceró.

—Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto, al menos mientras la encontramos y la acondicionamos. Si todo es como te contó tu padre, sería muy tenebroso para ella. Será nuestro secreto.

* * *

 **Septiembre 2021**

—Debemos abastecer los anaqueles, la mayoría de las pociones se agotaron y traje nuevos ingredientes. Tú eres el príncipe de las pociones, el príncipe de Slytherin así que ese es tu trabajo.

—¿Cuál será el tuyo? —preguntó molesto por la forma en la que su mejor amigo comercializaba su talento puro para las pociones.

—El mismo de cada año —susurró mirando fijamente la chimenea— además es el último año de James, tengo algunas bromas en mente para hacer de este año el más inolvidable.

Albus caminó hasta la chimenea y cerró los ojos, tenía cinco años en aquella casa y todavía no se acostumbraba al frío que allí reinaba. Una manta cayó cerca de él y se giró para ver a Scorpius desde las escaleras mirándole con burla.

—Pequeño Potter, eres una niñata. ¿Qué diría tu hermano si supiera que huyes del frío como Rose de adivinación?

—¡Bah! Jamás le darías información de mi a James, va contra nuestro código —replicó—Scorpius rio y tomó una rana de chocolate.

—Será nuestro año, lo presiento.

—Desde que llegamos aquí, todos han sido nuestros años —afirmó Albus con tono burlesco y Scorpius no hizo más que reír porque Al tenía razón.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Si puedo seguiré escribiendo y añadiendo capítulos a esta historia.


End file.
